


Fever Dream

by Wolf_n_Bones



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Nurse Costume, blowjob, dobbleganger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_n_Bones/pseuds/Wolf_n_Bones
Summary: Pup has caught a bug and is forced to stay in bed and rest. Good thing he has a nurse to get him back on his feet~





	Fever Dream

A whimper escaped his sore throat, the room spinning if he only moved his head ever so slighty. He silently thanked his stuffy nasal cavity for not being able to smell himself and the flu that stank up the room… Pup let out a soft relieved sigh as Black placed a new cooling pack on his forehead.

 

‘Stay in bed and rest.’ The smaller skeleton commanded. 'I can’t have you this weak and defenseless for long.’ There was a concern in his voice only Pup was able to pick up. He grinned at his brother who rolled his eyes and bend over to give him a soft peck on the cheek. 'I’ll be home for dinner.’ He stated as he got up and left. Pup settled, twisting and turning to get comfy until he was able to drift off to sleep…

 

A soft touch pulled him out of his dream. He groaned… One of his weak spots was being rubbed. Pup opened his sockets only to find Black looking back at him with seductive half-lidded sockets. 'Evening, mutt~’ he purred. It might be that he was still half asleep but he swore his brother had two curved horns on his head. Glancing over his brother’s lithe body it could be part of the costume… a devilish nurse? More like a devilish delight~ a shudder ran down his spine feeling claws tease a sensitive spot. 'You’ve been a good boy and rested all day like I told you to~’ Black purred gazing down with a smirk. He motioned to the clock on the wall, which read 6pm. 'You know what good boys get, don’t you~?’ There was an unmistakable grin on Black’s fangs.

 

'A reward?’ Pup croaked out. The grin on Black’s fangs was all telling.

 

'Good boy~’ he whispered shifting and rubbing up on Pup. 'Let me give you your prescription~’ he added huskily. A jolt shot down Pup’s spine as Black started his assault on Pup’s body. The fever had made him so much more sensitive…

 

'Nurse…’ he hoarsely croaked. 'My dick hurts… Would you examine it?…’ his throat felt painful talking. Black gracefully moved back, smoothly slipping between Pup’s legs.

 

'We can’t have that, can we~?’ The small clawed hand ran over the now visible bulge causing the taller of the two to shudder. With a short tug on Pup’s shorts he freed the half erect dong. 'Oh my~’ the nurse breathed. 'That’s not good~’ Pup bit back a whine feeling Black wrap his fingers around his cock, his claws ghosting over the ecto flesh. 'This needs to be taken care off immediately~’ Pup moaned, jolts of pleasure wrecking his spine. He arched into the touch needily. Letting a strangled cry rip from his throat when he felt Black’s velvety tongue around his dick. The small skeleton twisted and twirled his hot tongue around Pup’s cock, holding his femurs down firmly so he couldn’t buck up. Papyrus whined and shuddered under his nurse’s touch. When he was about to blow his load Black cruelly decided to pull back. Letting go with a 'pop’. Pup whined in protest. 'Now now~ don’t be like that~’ Black softly scolded, climbing onto his lap. His skirt shifting to reveal a dripping wet pussy. 'I needed to get you ready for your medicine~’ he softly growled slipping himself on Pup’s cock.

Pup’s patience broke. He flipped his brother onto his back, thrusting in hard and deep. A surprised gasp followed by muffled mewls and gasps escaped the smaller of the two. It didn’t take Pup very long for Pup to reach his high. Shooting his load deep within Black. He collapsed panting but satisfied. The room was silent beside their soft pants.

'I suppose I don’t need my flu shot anymore.’ Black chuckled. Pup glanced at him, a soft grunt escaping at the soft kiss pressed against his fangs. 'Sleep. I’ll have dinner ready soon…’ The tall skeleton didn’t object, drifting off as soon as he felt the weight shift off his bed….

 

He was once again woken up by a gentle touch. Black was shaking his shoulder. 'Wake up, Papyrus. Dinner is ready.’ He told the groggy skeleton. Pup looked at him.

 

’… Why are you wearing your armor?’ He asked, rubbing his sockets. Black frowned.

 

'It’s 6pm, I have been cooking since I got home?’ He responded confused. 'Get up, dinner is ready.’ He stated getting up. Pup looked up at the clock. 6pm… But how? Had it all been a dream?… Whatever it had been he felt a lot better. He got up to join Black.

 

Meanwhile somewhere a certain spirit of Seduction sneezed~

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from wolf-n-bones.tumblr due to the NSFW ban.


End file.
